Mind Split
by Lolo25
Summary: When Flippy goes to Sniffles to get his Evil side out, what happens when hes let out. Read and Find! Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. The Mind Splitter

_Well I don't feel like redoing Chap one sorry but heres a summary! ^^'_

_Irritation from the soul. Chap 1_

_I'm sorry again!_

_Oh and note to know they are part human and animal_

* * *

Flippy went over to help Sniffles with his new invention. But remembering last week on how he flipped out by Lumpy's stupidity he flipped. So which caused Lumpy to be dead and scorched. Sniffles apparently had worse of Evil. He got his head blown up on the air pump. Flippy hoped not to flip again. But Evil really hoping for his good counter body part does.

The new invention was called the mind splitter. It was a device that can take Evil out of Flippy's mind. He was really excited after hearing the good part of the mind splitter. He haven't brother to hear the no part. Lumpy at the moment was out doing some busy work outside for the moment. Sniffles sighed but excited to see the result of his invention. The Mind Splitter didn't make him flip out, but took Evil out. He wanted it to be on time with his date with Flaky.

Flaky and him been dating for like an month. They figured out that they liked each other. And so started to officially date a month ago. They wanted to be sure that they really like each other.

Evil was mad or pissed off. He was told that he was his own person now. But Sniffles didn't brother to tell him the no part either. Evil stood there impatiently. He remembered Lumpy. He was so stupid that he didn't noticed Evil's golden orbs or shark like teeth. ( Some Consider yellow- green eyes ) Evil- which wasn't hard -convince the blue moose to let him out. Lumpy only open it to be severed right down the middle.

Evil left only to explode Sniffles house walking away to cause more deaths like usual. As his own person.

Flippy excited told Flaky that he wasn't going to flip out anymore. He even prove it by cutting his wrist with his bowie knife. The blood made Flaky pass out but she was happy.

On the note Evil does not have a bowie knife.

_So thats the Chap 1 summary._

_Nice Summary Lolo_

_Thanks Flippy_

_I do apologize for this._

_Maybe later I'll redo it kay_

_Keep reading! I am so depressed!_


	2. I Cause Pain for Fun!

_Chapter 2_

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

Flippy and Flaky went to the movies, but they only to run into two bandits. Lifty and Shifty was laughing while taking candy from cub. Flaky just sighed."Karma is going to get them." Flippy smiled at her,"Com'on before something happens." They walk off into the movie theater.

At the park Cuddles was rubbing his face. His floppy ears were hanging. Sadly he got slap for saying something like Giggles was and is fat. He was looking at the town then his yellow cell phone."I should apologize." Evil walked to the park seeing a depressed bunny.'Ooo a depressed rabbit prefect!' Cuddles seen a medieval army, combat boots, green haired, devil looking bear. He sallowed hard. He could had sworn that Flippy and Flaky went walking off somewhere."I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming." He told himself. Evil was in front of him now smiling,"Hey Cuddles miss me?" He asked holding a sharpen branch in his hands.

Cuddles screamed running away. Evil grabbed his ears pulling him to the ground."Aw you wanna play a game." Cuddles was crying shaking his head. He struggled to be free."PLEASE LET ME GO!" He cried. Tears was running down his face. Evil smirked. He threw Cuddles towards the swings. He was lucky not to have his neck broken. But his back was broken though. Evil smiled. He took the swing chain and wrapped it around Cuddles. Evil submerged the sharpen branch into the ground. Cuddles head hurt but he knew was going to die."P- please end it now." He whined out. Evil laughed."Well well if you ask." He left some raw meat with Cuddles walking off.

Vultures came and started to eat Cuddles alive. You can hear him scream in agony.

Evil ran into Lifty and Shifty. Shifty remembered when they messed with his Christmas last year. Lifty gulped dropping the stolen goods."E- Evil I saw you with Flaky but it-," He was lost in words. Evil cocked his head remembering that Flippy was on his date. He got angry,"Did I ask you about Flaky!" He grabbed a knife that was clearly stolen. Lifty screamed."NO KILL SHIFTY!" Shifty face drained of its tan color. Evil smirked carving Lifty's skin. Shifty was screaming running away only to trip on his own stolen goods. He rolled to a lamp post only to have it crushing him in the process."Aw I can't kill your brother. But O know you don't care cause your dead. Evil had blood all over his face.

Evil entered the movie theater looking for Flippy and Flaky. He loved to heard Flaky scream out of pain. He looked at scared movie goers. He went up to a gopher,"Did you see a army bear with shy scared of chicks porcupine!" He asked or demanded holding the knife to his neck. The gopher was scared,"They left an hour ago! Plea-" Evil just cut his major artery.

Flaky was cooking dinner while Flippy was watching her cook."Flaky I love how you cook." Flaky blush,"Thank y- you." Flippy chuckled. He loved how she gets nervous with compliments that was given to her. Flippy wrapped around her waist."Your so adorable." They were about to kiss until they heard knock on Flaky's door."I'll get." Flaky smiled going back to her fish fillets.

Giggles was crying, Her eyeliner was going down her face."What reason did you have to kill Cuddles!" Flippy was confused,"What do you mean!" Giggles slapped him."I mean I thought you don't flip anymore!" Flippy now knew what she meant."Evil he got out. Damn." Giggles cried still. Flaky came in. She noticed that Flippy got slap."Why did you hit him?" Giggles sobbed."He killed my Cuddles!" Flaky giggled,"Giggles he couldn't then I would die. I'm not all happy about dying by my boyfriend. But how can he kill Cuddles without being by himself. He was with me all day." Giggles sniffed then sighing and walking away."Bye Flaky."

After dinner Flippy was tensed."Flaky I'm sorry have to go somewhere." Flaky got up from the couch pecking him on the cheek,"Just be careful for me." He smiled leaving out of her house.

Flippy got to Sniffles house but only to see Evil was up too his evil ways. He hung Sniffles up on a pole. He died there. His innards hung out of his chest. Flippy found Lumpy in the million of debris cut in half.'Stupid moose letting Evil out. Shit.'

Flippy got home rubbing his temples. He looked at the mirror. He saw only himself. He looked again he thought he saw his counter part."Evil-" He had a knife to his throat. Evil grinned. His hands bloody. But the rest of him was in the shadows. Flippy looked at those malicious eyes staring at him. He started to breath heavy. Evil showed his full carnivorous smile."Hey Flip bitch. Hows Flakes. I didn't see her all day." Flippy was breathing heavy."Why do wanna know so bad how my girlfriend doing?" Evil cringed at the word girlfriend."You know why dick face." Evil put the blade closer to his throat. Flippy smirked."Shes fine and oh heres a message." Flippy got his bowie and sliced Evil face. Right cheek."You asshole."

Flippy charged at Evil. Evil jumped and slicing his good side ear. Flippy clutched his ear."Ow... damn it Evil. You are a fucked up piece of shit." Evil smirked standing up. He grabbed Flippy hair."You know something I hate you. And I been wanting too do this for a long TIME!" He stabbed Flippy in his stomach. Flippy eyes went wide then fell close."See you tomorrow." Evil couldn't help but to feel his stomach sting.

Next morning:

Flippy woke up in the hospital. He felt a scar on his cheek.'Thats a scar I inflicting to Evil but...' He seen Flaky asleep next to the bed he was in.'Man I worried her.' He count the number of people Evil killed in a day. He counted 24 people. He seen Giggles in the bed also. Sniffles was still asleep. He sighed. Flaky woke up,"Flippy thank god." Flippy hugged her."I'm sorry Flaky for worrying you." Flaky just hugged him,"Shut up you dummy."

Sniffles woke up only to have Flippy glaring at him."I know I know you want answers on how Evil escaped. Com'on." Sniffles led the way. Flippy looked at Flaky,"Flaky locked you doors and windows. Stay with Cuddles if have too. I'll be back soon." Flaky looked him leaving. She felt scared, nervous. Every emotion known to man or woman.'Oh Flippy please be safe and don't die.'

Evil noticed the stab wound he inflicted to Flippy and the cut on the ear he gave also to Flippy.'What the hell. Are these the wounds I gave too Flippy.' He only became mad. He stood there staring at himself.'Something fuck up is going on.' He thought going out to do a killing spree for fun. And maybe visit a red head porcupine.'Oh how I enjoy Flaky's screams of terror.' He walked out to a new day.

_How do like the next chap!_

_I am so sleepy._

_Anyway keep reading Flippy is asleep. Sorry._

_PMS me for anything kay._

_F and F which stands for Flippy and Flaky!_


	3. I Hurt You Hurt

_Chap 3 _

_Ready_

_Set_

_GOOO! Not Goal, GOOO!_

* * *

Sniffles was looking at his charts and papers. Flippy was impatient for an explanation."Sniffles are going to tell me something?" Sniffles looked at him sighing."Lumpy let him out." Flippy face palmed himself."So did you fire him." Sniffles shook his head. Flippy groaned,"Now we have a killer out there. And hes probably after Flaky right now!" Sniffles noticed a cut on Flippy's ear."What happen to your ear?" Flippy looked at him before leaving,"Evil cut me there. But Sniffles why do I have cut wound on my right cheek if I inflicted towards Evil?" Flippy asked touching his counter part wound.

Sniffles knew the reason."Well Flippy when you were eager to be rid of Evil I didn't tell the no part." Flippy turned away from the door."Tell me." Sniffles pushed his glasses up."Well you guys are still connected through pain you inflicted on each other and well through thoughts. You and Evil my different bodies and own minds, but your still the same person." Flippy left annoyed but with a smile."Fine. Sniffles so, he have the stab wound he inflicted on me." Sniffles smiled."Your not as dumb as I thought you were." Flippy ignored that comment.

Evil was walking towards Petunia house.'Well this Skunk wont be much of a challenge because she already suicidal with out me around.' He got bucket full of dirt and some towels.

He hopped inside her house."Ugh she use some much cleaning spray its burning my nose." He dump the towels in her toilet sink and bath tub. He turned every water appliance in her house. He blocked every drain and pipe. He spread the dirt around her house as water started to spill from the sides.

Petunia came down only to see Evil sitting on her dining room table. Evil smirked. She was confused. Evil pointed down to the floor. She looked down. Her face was flushed. She started to freak out."MUD! EEE!" She ran to her bathroom door. It was close. Evil was laughing."Man this is rich!" Petunia opened the door only to have mud and flooded bathroom in her mensed. She ran for her soap and bleach. Evil looked a the crazy dark blued hair Skunk. "Go and kill yourself you crazy chick I won't stop you." Petunia was scrubbing herself to the point skin was falling off of her.

Evil laughed hard looking at her sizzle and scream in pain as the soap and bleach poison her in the process. He smiled,"Like I said before. Easy kill." He left her house spewing with blood and mud.

Evil went to Disco's Bears house.'I'll have some fun with this.' He entered the 80's house quietly.

Disco bear was spinning in circles and doing walks towards the kitchen. Evil was reading the paper at Disco Bear's table."Hey pedo- bear!" Disco Bear stopped dancing scared to death."Uh... evil why are yo-" Disco Bear snared by a bear trap."FUCK! EVIL WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Evil laughed hard."Oh I enjoy to see you in pain." Disco Bear had blood pouring from his mouth."Yo- you- your a crazy ass mother fucker. No wonder everyone is afraid of." Evil mind went back to Flaky."Shut up you prev." Evil grabbed a pan and whacked Disco Bears face. Disco Bear died right there.

Evil went back to his house. He wasn't in the mood to kill anymore."Stupid afro head bear. At least I killed him." He did figure he can scare the tar out Flaky later. He fell asleep on the couch.

Flaky was under her bed she was reading a book on how to avoid crises like these.'Oh Flippy get back soon.' She started to shiver scared for her life. She remembered every time Evil told her that he would be coming for her when ever Flippy flips. But Flippy flipped many times before, and Evil just scared her to death. He told her that he won't kill her just torture her servilely. She thought being tortured by the guy was worse than dying by him. Sh knew something was holding him back from killing her.

She was about to fall asleep until she heard knocking her door. She got of under her bed,'Flippy's back!' She ran downstairs to her front door. She peeked through the peep hole."Flaky are you here!" She sighed too see it was Flippy."Flippy are you okay? did Evil do something!" Flippy smiled at her."No but that mind splitter thing has some side of effects." Flaky brought him to her couch."What kind of side of effects?" Flippy leaned back."Were still connected through mind and body. We have our own concision our own bodies. But-" Flaky looked at him,"You can cause pain to each other." Flippy smiled lightly."Yes. And we can maybe communicate with each other still. I'm not sure." Flaky sighed but then smile."Well as long as I don't end being killed in the process." Flippy kissed her on the lips. Flaky returned the kiss. They took a breath,"Flippy you make my life wroth living for."

Evil woke up to a growling stomach."Damn I'm hungry." He went to the kitchen. He got some chips.'Man I should had killed to day.' His thought went back the Disco Bear told him.'They all deserve to die. Every last one of them. Nothing more nothing less.' Evil noticed a picture. It was Flippy and Flaky. He scowled at it."Stupid Flippy getting all the good things in life. He threw a knife at it. The picture frame broke. He remembered that was the picture when they went too the park for a picnic. He sighed.

That night Flippy fell asleep trying to get Flaky to sleep. Evil fell asleep very uneasy.

Evil and Flippy's mind:

Flippy was walking down a flowery path. The sun was shining the birds are singing."Wow... I am so glad that Evil out of my dreams." He remembered that they still shared the same minds. He waited for Evil to come and kill everything that is cute."EVIL COME OUT!" Flippy dodge a bowie knife that was right for his head. Evil came out in a sour mood."What dip shit?" Flippy noticed he was clutch a picture that had holes puncture."Whats that Evil?" He pointed to the picture in his hand."Take look for yourself." Flippy looked at the puncture picture. It was him and Flaky at the park."How did you get this." Evil just smirked. He pulled the dream Flaky. She was crying and screaming for help. Flippy eyes went wide."Before you get a hissy fit she isn't real." The dream Flaky disappeared.

They sat down staring at each other."Why bring a dream Flaky out?" Flippy questioned. Evil threw his bowie knife in the air catching it by the handle. He repeatedly did that. Flippy losing his patients. Evil stopped and spoke,"Is she worried that I might be coming for her soon." Flippy chuckled at him,"Shes not with me around, but she is when I'm not with her." Evil laughed."Well camel spit I'm leaving." Evil told him."Oh and Flippy, I figured out that we are still connected, especially if you just communicate with me."

Flippy woke up to the smell of breakfast. Flaky came in smiling."Breakfast is done." Flippy got up smiling.

Evil woke up only to have a head ache,'Stupid Flippy causing me a damn migraine.' He rubbed his temple furiously. He wanted to do a experiment. He got a knife and silt his hand. Blood trickle down form the cut wound.

At Flaky's house Flippy got his hand bandage by Flaky."Damn Evil cutting himself." Flaky just kissed the wrapped wound. Flippy made her look at him."You know you pretty with your hair up in a ponytail." She blushed,"Thank you." She got a idea."Lets go out and eat some lunch later." Flippy nodded agreeing.

Evil smiled at how fast the wound healed up."Well that complete my theory. Time to pay the scientist a visit." He left with a knife in hand.

_Sorry for the inconceivable chapter. It was actually quite necessary for this story._

_Really Lolo._

_Really what Flippy? * innocent face *_

_Don't pull that crap with me!_

_Shit_

_What?_

_Shit the correct curse word is don't pull that shit with me!_

_* Face palmed * I hate you_

_I know! X3_

_Anyway keep reading and hope for a chat with Evil!_

_NO DON'T HOPE THAT!_

_YES! )=3_


	4. Crush Crush

_Well chapter 4_

_I had some time to think how to start it_

_But I'll fix up the other chaps and stuff_

_Make everything much more..._

_smoother! X3_

* * *

Sniffles hired Nutty as his assistance. But due too Nutty sugar addiction most of the machines broke, but less deaths happen to Sniffles. Sniffles was happy about that.'_At least I didn't hire an idiot_.'

Nutty was sucking on a lollipop while checking the charts. He was all types of jittery."Siryouhaveavisitor!" Nutty spoke in a hyper tone that only some people can understand."Oh good I have a visitor." Sniffles gave Nutty a sour candy. The sour of the candy mellows him out.

"Welcome-" He went eyed only to see Lumpy stabbed wrapped around in innards and his antlers were punctured at his eye sockets. Blood went ever where. The worse part was Lumpy was still screaming quietly. Sniffles felt as though he was going to throw up."I think I going to throw up my ant breakfast burrito." He heard a crash and a scream. Then it was silence. He feared that Evil came to kill him again this week. Each was more gruesome than last killing Evil did to him.

Sniffles turned around to see Nutty skull ripped out of him. Sniffles sallowed hard. He had sweat pouring down his brows."E- Evil w- why are y- you here!" He stuttered while trying to sound courageous. He heard Evil laugh."You try so hard to act brave or try to act like your not going to throw up your food." Evil hopped down from the roof. He brought a chair out for Sniffles."Sit." Sniffles figured this by itself can save him from death yet again."I'm here to ask a few questions." Sniffles was tensed. His glasses were cover with sweat and steam."Ask anything."

Evil sat there looking at the nervous ant eater."Do me and Flippy have the same feelings?" Sniffles looked up now with sweaty armpits,"What?" Evil was beginning to feel impatient."DO ME AND FLIPPY HAVE THE SAME FEELINGS!" He shouted at the scared ant eater. Sniffles knew not ask him the same questions or its death."Um... its depending on who do you have feelings for." Evil sighed relaxing again."You know something Sniffles you think I might take this pen and stab ya with it. Don't you?" Sniffles eyed the pen and then the psycho maniac."N- yes." Evil laughed darkly. But his laugh faded and a stern anger look wash over him. Sniffles felt as though he was beginning to be strangle by his stare.

They stared at each other. Sniffles to the point of crying shouted out,"WHY!" Evil just stared then speaking,"Why... what?" He asked back."Why are you torturing me like this? I don't wanna die... but I don't want to be stared down like I'm some worthless piece of shit either!" Evil sighed leaning back in the chair."Everyone is afraid of me then uh... Sniffles who just pissed himself." Sniffles looked down then looked away."Please kill me or let me take a shower." He pleaded. Evil got up."Your afraid when I just wanna talk wonderful oh and Sniffles here another thing." Evil walked over to him. Sniffles heart was racing on what he was going to do to him. Evil took a breath,"Boo." Sniffles screamed to the point of dying.

Flippy and Flaky was eating lunch at the place Flaky works at. Happy Tree Town Cafe. Flippy was enjoying Flaky happy. But something was going to screw it up for them.

Evil walked up to the Cafe while killing most of the towns folk that came his way. He walked in only to see Flaky and Flippy. He just gave a smile towards them. Flaky coward behind Flippy. Evil walked to the counter sitting down."So Flip shit how are you doing?" Flippy didn't trust him,"Fine. Now go." Flippy wasn't in the mood for him. Evil looked at the menu."Know what I'll take a coffee, two sugars and a little cream please." Petunia couldn't walk or write steady. She hardly spoke for that matter. She set his drink down. Flaky was breathing heavily. She wasn't all this comfortable around Evil. She spoke out,"Please go." Evil looked behind Flippy."Hey Flakes. How are you. Still scared I hope." She had a plugged throat.

Everyone was scared they didn't move but just stared."You know the ones staring are going to die." Evil announced. They all looked away. Evil looked at Flippy then Flaky."So Camel breath anything new happen?" He asked pouring the hot coffee pot over his hand that had the cut on it. He scorched his skin."SHIT!" Flippy clutched his hand."You bastard." Evil licked at the scorched hand."You know I like causing pain for fun. But when I'm not causing pain or killing people, the ones who are still alive are afraid of me." He got up to leave."And you know something I talked to Sniffles just talked to him and he died of fright. Now thats funny."

Flaky and Flippy walked home. Flaky only thought to herself.'Evil sounded sad for a split second.' Flippy looked at her. She tightened her grip on him."Flaky Evil sounded sad to you didn't he." Flaky blushed on how he read her mind."Flaky I'm sorry that Evil scared you though." Flaky just looked at the sky."You know something if I were crazy I think he likes you." She chuckled nervously. She looked at her green eyed boyfriend. She saw those deathly yellow green eyes though."Flippy is Evil capable of loving a person." Flippy didn't know that answer."Really have no idea."

They laid down on the couch watching TV. Flaky fell asleep. And Flippy looked at the roof.'Man Evil what the hell is wrong with you?'

Evil looked for a blanket to sleep in for the night. He looked through Flippy's closet."Man doesn't he have any blankets." Flippy usually slept in the hand sewn and knitted blanket. It was gift from Flaky."I am not sleeping in that blanket. You'll have get me to kill myself before I sleep in that blanket." He remembered earlier,'Flaky. DAMN IT EVIL GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! She scared of you and you don't like her!' He wanted to pull his face off or pull his hair out of his socket like he did to Cuddles. That was really funny and enjoyable to him.

He couldn't find a blanket so went with the blanket that was from Flaky."One night only Evil."

Flippy came home in the morning just check if Evil thrashed the house and had blood everywhere.

"Evil are ya here?" He entered the house only to see him asleep on the couch. The TV was left on, and he was snuggled into something. He was surprised to see the house wasn't all jacked up. He walked to the sleeping Evil who was snuggled into Flaky's hand made blanket.'Why is he in MY blanket!' Flippy swiped the blanket from him. Evil landed face first on the floor. He looked up at Flippy."Hey Pansy I was asleep!" Evil shouted at him. Flippy sighed. The blanket wasn't massacre.

Evil told him that he was going to destroy the blanket. But it was still in one piece. Evil got a glass of water."So asshole why are you here?" Flippy looked at him,"Its still my house." Evil frowned at him."I thought you lived with Flaky now." Flippy blushed,"I don't... mean that she gets lonely sometimes. And with you here in my house I have to make sure shes calm." Evil cocked an eyebrow at him."You should be glad that I don't kill you." Flippy was confused."What do you mean." Evil smirked at him looking at the clock."Don't you have your _girlfriend _go to too?" Flippy looked at the clock. He was about to leave with the cover."WAIT!" Flippy stopped looking back at his evil counter part,"What now?" Evil looked away. Flippy could of sworn he saw a blush on his face,"Leave the cover." Flippy set the blanket on the couch. He eyed Evil. Evil stared at him back,"Oh fuck tard you have mail." Flippy flipped him off leaving.

Evil took the cover and laid back down.'Damn, I can't get attached to this blanket.' He fell asleep again.

Flaky was reading her book she looked at the time."Flippy is chatting with Sniffles." She sighed. Her thoughts lazily went back to yesterday. She shivered out of how Evil simply talk. It was death by her ears.

Flippy went to chat with Sniffles."Sniffles hey Sniffles open up!" Nutty answered the door with a pan."OhheyFlippy! Sniffles, Flippyshere!" Nutty was hyper but scared for his life. Sniffles came into view."Oh Flippy hey. Come in I need to chat with you about Evil." Flippy was dumbfounded."Why?" Sniffles just urged him in.

They sat down at the table. Sniffles stared at him nervous but sternly."Your girlfriend is Flaky right." Flippy just nodded. Sniffles continued,"Do you think Evil may have -not saying its big- a crush on her." Flippy cocked an eyebrow. He then laughed holding his side. Sniffles was beginning to be pissed."Its very serious!" Flippy calmed down a little,"Evil isn't capable of loving anyone. He loves to kill and cause pain for others." Sniffles pushed his glasses up,"Well from what he asked me before I died of fright he asked me if you and he can have the same feelings for someone. And I think he was talking about Flaky." Flippy was just speechless,"Are you sure this is the evil your talking about?" Sniffles nodded. Flippy looked at him."Knock me out." Sniffles looked at him dumbly."But-" Flippy shouted at him,"I said knock me out! It'll knock him out as well for a time being. So do it." Sniffles sighed.

Nutty came up with a pan and knocked Flippy out cold. That can be like a two day coma.

Evil's dream:

Flippy woke up a cloudy raining dream. He noticed that it wasn't his dreams. It was Evil. But he remember one of Evil's dreams. It was bloody war was everywhere."Evil come out we need to talk!" Evil hopped down from a tree."WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Flippy looked at him,"Do you like Flaky." Evil walked away from him."Get out of here fuck fag!" Flippy just followed him.

_Tee Hee! Cliff hanger! You gotta love em._

_* knife around neck *_

_Hey Lolo._

_Evil_

_So your writing my dream next chap._

_Of course part of the story...* Thinks for a second * DAMN IT EVIL YOU TOLD PART OF THE NEXT CHAP!_

_No I didn't Bitch._

_Oh real nice Evil real nice, go snuggle up in Flaky hand made cover!_

_* Grim come in *_

_Hey-_

_YOU! * they both shouted *_

_Eh eh KEEP READING AND HOPE FOR THE BEST!_

_* dodge beams and bullets *_


	5. Dreams and Nightmares you've gotta hate

_Chap 5 Ready_

_Okay before I begin some parts my be confusing for some of you. If not then good I achieve my goal for this chap. _

_So sit back get, food, candy and * memories are coming back of people who eats my food and candy * a box of tissues cause this is a good chap..._

_maybe. I'm rambling sorry! ^^'_

* * *

Evil walked down the rainy forest. Flippy still followed close behind."Evil tell me do you like my girlfriend." Evil mumbled,"I said fuck off fag." Flippy just followed him. Evil had a roaring pain in his head."Damn... it felt like a someone hit me with a pan." He realized something. It was mid morning when Flippy came and gone. So how can he be asleep this early. He turned around tackled him to the ground."Who knocked us out." Flippy sighed,"I ask Nutty to knock me out so we can talk about this problem." Evil got up and started walking faster away."Great I'm stuck with you until I wake from a coma! WONDERFUL!" Evil shouted to him. Flippy just followed.

Flaky was looking at the time,"Flippy should be back from Sniffles." She got up and called Sniffles house.

Sniffles got the phone. Nutty fell asleep with a pan in his hands."Hello Sniffles residences, Sniffles speaking." Flaky smiled through the phone."Hi Sniffles, is Flippy there?" Sniffles eyes went wide. He forgot that Flaky was still alive."Y- Yeah hes fine Flaky but really you should hang out with Giggles or some other chick out there. Really." Flaky sighed but then smiled,"Okay tell Flippy I'll see him later kay." She hung up. Sniffles let out a relief. Flaky she can get , mad when she wants to and its scary just like Flippy when hes flipped. He shivered.'No wonder Evil has a thing for her. They are both scary and nice as hell combined in one thing.' He looked at a knocked out army bear. He went over and laid him down on the couch.

Evil's Dream/ nightmare:

Evil looked in the distance and saw a house. It looked like Flaky's house. He turned from it and went down another path.'Damn house.' Flippy noticed it. He seen his girlfriends outline. Evil noticed he was about to go down the hill to her house."No." Evil told him pulling back down the path again. Flippy was confused."Why don't you go down and kill." Evil knew his reasons."Waste of my time." Flippy was more curious looking back down the path.

They walked for a while until sitting down. The rain poured harder."Flippy." Flippy looked a drenched army bear."What Evil." Evil waved the question away,"Nothin'." Flippy was under the tree. It was kinda of dry under it."Evil this isn't really a dream is it." Evil glared at him,"Damn Flippy your not that stupid." Flippy gave the same glare back at him. Evil looked away. Flippy continued feeling annoyed with a depressed Evil. But it was a whole new side to him he didn't realize that Evil had to him. This interested Flippy."Its your nightmare isn't it." Evil looked at him,"Yeah so it bores you. Leave... let me be alone until I wake up." Flippy gave him stern look.

Evil now was feeling uncomfortable,"Stop looking at me! God your being more creepy than Disco Bear when he tries to 'woo' Giggles. And thats creepy!" Flippy mumbled something under his breath. Evil was pissed off."Tell me what you said Flip shit." Flippy stood up,"Its the house. Thats your nightmare." Evil stood up completely drenched,"Go TO HELL!" Evil jumped in a tree. He left Flippy to sleep in a dry treed covered area from the rain.

Next Morning:

Flaky was working at her usual job. Petunia as usual works with the customers. Like taking their orders and what not. Flaky served the food. She couldn't help to feel a little something was left from her."Petunia," Petunia looked at her scared friend."do you ever feel that something bad is happening right now." Petunia was about to answer until a light fell on her. One of the horrible things about the town freak accidents. Flaky screamed running out the door.

Evil's nightmare:

Evil woke up Flippy who dozed off."Wake up shit dip." Flippy was beginning hating the nicknames Evil came up with. Flippy noticed his eyes were red."Evil were you crying?" Evil felt his cheek. The scar was still there."No." It was still raining as they walked down the forest."Evil your nightmares are calm and depressing." Evil looked at him."That why I get kicks out of fucking up your dreams." Flippy countered,"But I can stop you and stop my dreams being nightmares." Evil punched a tree knocking it down,"Good fucking for you." He was shaking with rage."Hey guess what I can't change this nightmare! Its on command for me! Every single damn night is the same nightmare!" They were at the house at the window.

They saw Flaky with a guy."So this is your nightmare. Some peeping tom stuff." Evil was annoyed,"You don't get do you!" They were back where they started."Guess who the guy is with Flaky!" Flippy was about to say something until he woke up.

4: 55 evening:

Sniffles had a glass of water."So how did it go." Flippy chugged the water down."Evil does likes Flaky." Sniffles looked at him."So was his dream a good or bad one." Flippy got up freaked out more."I don't know. His nightmare was depressing, and moody." He took off his beret raking his through his hair. He remembered Flaky,"I gotta go! Oh and Sniffles lock everything Evil is mad at you and Nutty.

Evil woke up, his cheeks were wet. He noticed that he was crying.'Stop crying you pansy.' He disciplined himself. He seen himself clutching the hand made cover. He threw it. It landed on the arm of the couch.'Damn Flippy. At least he didn't see me cry.'

6: 39 evening:

Flaky was cooking dinner for Flippy told her the some parts of the story. I didn't want to risk her that Evil was peeper as well as killer. Flaky was speechless."Do you think hes mad at you?" He also left out the part where Evil may have a crush on her."When isn't he mad. I mean like it just that his nightmares or nightmare is screwing around with him. Flaky sighed. Flippy stood up and kiss her passionately."You know that you make my world." She blushed her arms still wrap around Flippy."Want some cake." Flippy smiled at her. She hoped something other than Evil coming and kill everyone in sight tomorrow.'Please let there be no deaths caused by Evil! Please!'

_Well Evil and Grim calmed down and singing a peace treaty on food and candy_

_Grim fuck off! Evil change back to Flippy!_

_Fine see ya Flippy_

_See ya_

_* pissed off face * )=| Are you done_

_Yes_

_Okay! Keep reading!_

_And sorry for any confusions with this one chap! Really truly I am! Please tell me if like it!_

_Flippy /Evil and Flaky They are so cute! Sorry for any confusions! Don't cry!_


	6. Festival Havoc

_Chapter 6_

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1 Go!_

_Sorry for the retarded shuttle lift off!_

_Well READ! X3_

* * *

Flippy and Flaky went to the Happy Tree Town festival. No one haven't really heard from Evil for a while. Which is a good thing. Flaky she was happy about Evil not coming to the festival. All her friends are here, Giggles, Petunia, Lumpy, Handy, The Mole, Cuddles, Nutty was eating more candy than he was suppose, Sniffles smacking himself of his helper sugar addiction Flippy was extremely happy. He looked at all the things that usually made him flip out. He can actually play on the rides, attractions."Oh Flaky this is going to be so fun! " Flippy drag Flaky to the water gun squirt out."FLIPPY YOUR RUNNING TO FAST!" She squeaked.

Toothy was gathering everyones tickets."Thank you madam, sir." He felt an eerie shadow over him."E- Evil... do you have an ticket?" Evil pointed an gun at him,"Move." Toothy step aside. Evil walked in not in the mood to kill, and he wasn't in the mood to be asked questions either. So deaths today was going to be short and less painful. Toothy felt himself sighing in relief,"Thank god." He continued his ticket gather, but everyone ran away from the festival since Evil was there.'This can't be good.' He closed the door. Mime somehow crashed into the metal spinners which caused him to be shredded in an instances. Toothy swallowed hard.

Flippy got a prize on the test your strength. He gave Flaky a small green bear."Aw, Flippy thank you." She hugged him. He blushed."Uh... com'on lets go to the ring toss." He smiled. She nodded. She noticed Lifty and Shifty taking stuff animals and wallets from the people. She looked away for a split second and then looked back, her eyes widen in shock. She only saw a pissed off green army veteran break Lifty's neck in one knee drop. Shifty somehow managed to run away. She shook the image away.'Please just a image, just an image.' She repeatedly chanted to herself. She tighten onto Flippy's hand and tightening on the bear. Flippy noticed he nervous actions."You okay?" He asked worried. She nodded to the point of losing her head."Com'on lets go."

Evil found Shifty hiding out in a barrel of stuff animals."Shifty I won't kill you if you tell me where Sniffles, Nutty, Flaky, and Flippy are at." Shifty stayed in the barrel."How did you find me you freak!" Evil pointed his gun at the barrel. He pulled back the trigger. He shot once. Shifty screamed like hell. He got shot in his stomach, he toppled put of the blasted stuff animals crate clutching his stomach."Why?" Evil stepped on his neck,"Why... what?" He asked clearly more mad. Shifty breathed out gasping for air."Why... don't you... kill," Evil undid some of the pressure on Shifty's neck."Say it again." Shifty looked at him,"Kill someone else other than me, and suck my balls." Evil smirked. He stepped on Shifty's neck until he heard a large crack. Shifty's body went cold and limp."Bitch." Evil said leaving the crate alone.

Giggles was scared because she heard a loud bang, same with everyone else. Flippy and Flaky heard it to. Flaky fears were coming for her.'Dear god please not now.' Flippy pulled her behind him."Flaky shh." Flaky hid behind him and stayed quiet.

Evil came holding a lollipop. It glisten in the sun."Yo Nutty, have this yummy delicious lollipop. If you come then I'll let you have it." Nutty came out. He was scared but he loved sugar."Promise!" Nutty yelled. Sniffles came out trying to pull back the crazed squirrel fro Evil's view."Sniffles." Sniffles swallowed looking at those demon eyes. He wasn't smiling either."Go home Evil!" Sniffles shouted. Evil took his gun and pointed at the nearest person near him which was cub."Don't move Pop." Pop stopped."Com'on Nutty you know you want it." Nutty ran for it but only to be shot in mid running. Evil kicked cub in the face. It cracked Cubs skull in brining him to a quick death.

Everyone was quiet. Evil wasn't laughing about killing 4 people."Flip shit, Flakes come out here! NOW!" No one came out yet. He looked at Petunia,"Oh Petunia you have a little dirt on you." She flipped out but only be shot down. Evil reloaded his gun."Sniffles do you know where Flakes and Pansy boy are?" Sniffles was sweating."N- no." He stood tall but was still shaking. Evil sighed,"Die." He shot it. Mole got in the way but the bullet hit him and then it hit Sniffles in the head."You should of moved Sniffles."

Flippy and Flaky was behind a concussion seen a depressed Pops, and everyone scared for their life."Flaky stay here. When Evil has his attention towards me you run to your house. Lock everything, don't open it for no one. Got it." She cried quietly,"Got it, but Flippy please don't die. Promise." He smiled knowing he can't keep that promise.

Evil smiled lightly,"Flippy I see you came out. Where's your prissy ass girlfriend!" He shouted."She somewhere Evil." Evil sighed he was about to walk up to him until heard Giggles said something under breath."Say that again, you little tramp." Giggles looked at him. She was mad also. Cuddles tried to stop her. She walked in front of him,"I said get the hell out of here! NOW!" She slapped him. Leaving a red mark on his face. Flippy had the slap mark also. Evil smiled at her,"Thats best you got... you fat whore!" He backed slapped her. She landed on the ground. She had a busted lip. Cuddles ran to her."Why would you do that!" Evil looked at him. His eyes were full of hate and anger."Don't question me." He shot Cuddles in the eye. Cuddles dropped dead. Evil finished Giggles off by stepping on her neck.

Flippy eyes went wide,'_Evil is piss.'_ Evil interrupted his thought,"What do you think? I would be happy, or killing for my amusement. I still have different emotions Fuck face!" Flippy walked over to him,"Evil go now." Evil stood where he was at."Until I have a talk with Flakes. Cause I know she still here Flippy." Evil looked at the Lemonade stand. He smiled. Flippy stared at Evil,"Stay away from her." Evil socked him in the stomach, which caused an all out fight. It was some what the cue for everyone to ran away. Toothy shouted"RUNAWAY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Flaky got up and ran to the entrance/ exit way. Evil looked at her, he was about to move but Flippy grabbed hold of his leg."I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He pulled Evil down.

Flaky got to her house locking everything that was a gate way to her death. She sat in her room scared for her life. She looked at everyone running away. Going to their house. Locking the door and windows. Closing every curtain they had. She sighed.'Why does Evil want to talk to me.' She laid down on her bed.'Why me?' She looked at the picture of her and Flippy at the winters festival. She smiled at it.'Just as I was about to kiss him he flips on me. That was a fun winter.' She snuggled the green bear laying down.'Please be safe.

At the festival Flippy was behind a booth. He was breathing heavily, he had a gash on the side if his head. Evil had the same cut and scars. He looked around for for his nice sweet counter part. He really truly hated his guts."Come you fucking prick!" Flippy ran out and jumped on his back biting down on his shoulder. Evil hissed."GET THE HELL OF OF ME!" He elbowed Flippy in the side of his stomach. Flippy gasped clutching his side. He looked at Evil eyes, His golden orbs flickered with anger, rage, depress, and something else he couldn't tell. Evil was done playing games. He got down and choke hold Flippy. Flippy was struggling to get free."E-vil..." He gasped. Evil tighten his hold on him."What!" Flippy grabbed hold of Evils arm."Evil are you jealous of me?" He gasped out. Evil burned scorching holes at him. He tighten his hold to the point of Flippy passing out. He dragged him back to his house.

Flaky woke up only to see the time was late like 11: 30. She groaned,'My head.' She panicked when her bear fell down off the bed. She found it in a corner."There you are don't scare me like that." She placed the smiling bear back on her bed. She walked to the bathroom. She minded the dark so she turned on every light.

She splashed cold water on her face. She was about to drive her face until she felt the light disappear. The moon was her only light. She stayed there frighten. Flaky closed her eyes tight gripping the sink. She was tense,'_Evils going to come now and kill me I-_' She calmed down when she felt her boyfriend hands. She was about to turn around but he stopped her,"Please keep looking at the mirror. I want to look at your beautiful complexion. Please Flakes." She gasped. Flippy rarely call her by that name. She was tensed again. She saw those golden orbs of death."E- Evil."

_Cut you off at Cliff HANGER!_

_Ooo this is so good I'm excited._

_A question what should Flaky name the little green bear._

_Lolo_

_Yes Flippy_

_WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PASS OUT! )=(_

_Cause I can! =3_

_Keep reading and enjoy XD_


	7. Feelings? X3

_Chap 7_

_This is continuing the cliff hanger kay_

_So READ!_

* * *

Flaky was breathing heavily. Evil got in somehow. And he wouldn't show his face only his eyes and mouth was showing. She repeated again,"Evil... why are you here?" Evil looked at her. His fingers had blood on them, but intertwined them with hers."I wanted to talk to you that why I'm here. Flaky I just wanted to speak to you, like how you would speak to Flippy." She just stood there. She looked in those demonic eyes again. She looked at the blood stain fingers that was tangled with her fingers."I have a boyfriend Evil and you know that." Evil some what did a small '_purr_' sound."Flippy and I are still the same person. You must of forgot." He frowned at her. His eyes sadden. The moon was blocked by a cloud a moment. Flaky closed her eyes again tight. She opened them to see that Evil was in the moonlight also. His face bloody, he had a bite mark on his shoulder.

Flaky stood there in momentary shock. He didn't kill no one gruesome. He had a huge gash on his head. The blood dried up. Flaky turned around to look him in the eyes."What did you do to Flippy?" Evil took her hand and caressed his face."Flippy is asleep. I knocked him out for a moment." Flaky had tears running down her face,'_Just a dream, just dream.'_ Evil pulled her close to his body. The heat was unbearable for her. She sobbed for a bit. Evil looked at her. Smiled crept his face."Flakes somethings are meant to change between some people." She looked at him a confused teary eyed look."W- What?" He leaned in close to her face,"I mean between you and me." He pecked her on the lips. She blushed immensely. He moved his hand that didn't hold her hand down to her shirt. She got scared and nervous."Evil stop it! Please... rape me when I'm asleep!" Evil chuckled,"I wasn't even going to rape you. Your to fragile for that." Flaky looked at him.

Evil looked at her with a sweet expression on his face. For a moment he looked like Flippy."I tell you what I give you a running start." Flaky shivered out of fear. He sounded like himself."What?" Evil smirked. His eyes showed amusement for her confusion."I mean if I get you I have my way with you. So for you it is rape if you don't like it. But if you find Flippy, I'll leave you alone. Deal." Flaky ran downstairs for her life. Evil smiled. He walked down to her room. Smiling evilly.

Flaky was outside her house she was scared and the outside didn't help much. She looked behind her once and thought she saw Evil. She ran for Flippy's house.

Flippy woke up tied up with rope. There was so many scenarios that can happen to Flaky with Evil out. He thought of her dying horribly, being pecked by chicks, or... rape. He got mad."EVIL LET ME OUT DAMN IT!" Flaky heard Flippy's voice from the basement,"FLIPPY!" Flippy sighed in relief.

Flaky ran down to the basement. She cried when she saw Flippy alive."Oh my gosh I thought you died." She was happy. Her face was tear stained. Flippy leaned his head on her shoulder."Flaky untie me quick." She did so."Flippy, Evil pecked me on the lips." Flippy hugged her."Just as long he didn't try to pull and sexual harassment on you I'm good." Flaky looked away embarrassed,"He did try to pull one." Flippy was now mad.

They heard the door open. Flippy looked at Evil who was smiling darkly."Evil did try to rape her." Evil shook his head. He laughed."Oh man, Flippy why would I hurt our Flakes." Flippy stood up."Shes not ours! Shes mine." Evil waved a finger at him."You forgot haven't you." Flippy was confused. Flaky finished for Evil,"He saying that you guys just the same person." Evil smirked."One point goes to the lady in the red t- shirt." Evil said sarcastically. But he became serious once again."But really Flippy, you know how I exactly feel about Flaky. Thats why I torture her, instead of killing her like the rest." Flaky was confused. What did Flippy know that she didn't know.

Evil noticed the dumb looking Flaky. He got mad."You didn't tell her, now did you." Flippy looked at Flaky."Why should I tell her that!" Evil walked up to him."Because its not nice to keep secrets from the one we like. Flippy you know that." Flippy looked at Flaky. She sat there confused looking at him and Evil. Ones nice the other is scary. Flippy is sweet, Evil is evil."Tell me." Flippy was confused. Evil wasn't."Tell her Flippy. Tell her how I feel about her. She'll believe you." Flaky looked at him with a unsure expression. Flippy sighed."Flaky, Evil does likes you." Flaky swallowed hard. Evil walked closer to them. Flippy looked at him,"But it doesn't give him the right to touch you." Evil was mad now."Then what gives you the right to touch her then!" Flaky looked at the opposites argue. She remembered her small green bear."STOP IT!" The two stop fighting.

Flaky was pissed off herself now. Evil smiled lightly. Flippy was scared."Stop it. Why fight over me. Fight about who get to kill Lumpy that damn moose killed me so many times its not even funny." Flaky calmed down a little."Please stop fighting or at least get along when I'm around. How about this you guys share a body again. That'll make my life and your guys so much easier." She sat down tired."Please just go back into one person." She mumbled some other things but she fell asleep.

Flippy and Evil looked at each other. Evil shouted,"I'm down for it. How about you Dip shit." Flippy cringed. He rubbed his temples."Yeah, fine, whatever. My headaches are coming back again." Evil lifted Flaky up."Shh our girlfriend is asleep." Evil smirked at him,"Oh and don't say 'Shes my girlfriend not yours' because tectonically she is now my girlfriend also." Flippy wanted to strangle him but held back the urged to. Flippy then realized Evil was taking her something. He ran in front of him."Hold on where are you taking her?" Flippy had his arms out wide. Evil chuckled,"What do you think I'll do something with you knowing?" Flippy looked at him harshly, he growled. Evil laughed hard,"You know some what well." Flaky moaned. Evil got turned on.

Evil and Flippy entered her house. Flaky was asleep as Evil took her too her room Flippy followed still untrustworthy of Evil being with Flaky. Evil looked at Flippy who was leaning against the entrance."Com'on lets go Evil before she thinks tonight is a bad dream. Evil smiled viscously at him. Flippy glared at him,"What?" Evil laughed shoving his hands in his pockets."Nothin' Fuck fag." He left out the room giving Flippy a playful shoved."Oh and Flippy, Flakes is really sexy when shes mad. It almost made me want to fuck her." Flippy face palmed himself."Why?" He followed Evil out.

Next Morning:

Flaky woke up to two Flippy's. She rubbed her eyes again."Evil... Flippy, I am in hell or alive." Evil laughed,"Man she sound stupid." Flippy slapped him in the back of his head. Evil socked Flippy in the arm picking up his beret."Ass hole don't hit me." Flippy got mad socking him back in the arm. Evil was pissed off. Flaky smiled then laugh. Flippy laughed, Evil sighed."So when are we going to back to one body again Flip dick." Flippy sat down next to Flaky,"Um... as soon as Sniffles wakes up, or his body returns." Evil snorted. Flippy remembered Evil's nightmare,"So do you still have the nightmare." Flaky didn't want to know. Evil had a huge blush scattered over his face."Uh what nightmare?" He looked away. Flaky laughed at him. Evil got mad. He pulled her hair. She yelped but still she laughed hard.

Flaky calmed down looking at him playfully. Her fear quota for him wasn't down but she was comfortable."Evil have you seen my green bear." Evil blushed covered his face. Flippy clutched his sides laughing."Evil your blushing really red!" Evil got mad. He was about to rip Flippy's tongue out of his mouth. Flaky stopped him,"Evil let go of my hair and show me where my bear is. Please." Evil sighed. He went under her bed got the small green bear. Flaky saw the bear had F and F. Evil blush was redder. Flaky smiled hugging him."Evil your heart is pounding hard." Flippy looked at his second personality and his girlfriend tender moment. Evil noticed and tackled Flippy to the ground.

Flaky looked at the bear.'Mm Flipqy. Thats a nice name for him. For Flippy and Evil.' She hardly noticed that were still fighting."Um... I'll make breakfast. The after that I'll take a shower!" She shouted running out her room. Evil ears perked up."Well Flip shit I'll guess I get clean clothes and wait for Flakes to get into the shower." Flippy chased him out of the house after Evil let him go of a leg lock."EVIL!"

_How about that This came out quiet nicely._

_Yeah_

_Thanks Flippy_

_So hows Evil taking it_

_Uh... having a tantrum_

_Aa good ol' Evil_

_Anyway keep reading 2 chaps._

_8 and 9 a epilogue! Enjoy!_

_Sorry I named the bear, but name the dog. You know the one that flips out when it hears whistle sound._

_Flaky and Flippy! X3 =D_


	8. Sharing a Body Again and Puppy Love

_Chapter 8_

_You READY! ( man why do I ask that a lot? NEW CATCH PHRASE)_

_You ready to be AMAZED! 8)_

_Well here you go_

* * *

Flippy, Flaky, and Evil went Happy Tree Town Hospital to see Sniffles.

Sniffles woke to a napping Evil and Flaky looking at her bear. Flippy was standing over him."Hey Sniffles." He just stared at an Evil sleeping. He grabbed a pen. Flippy was confused on his actions."Sniffles drop the pen." Sniffles got up walking over to him. Flaky noticed him about to stab Evil in the heart. She grabbed his arm and twisted back."Please Sniffles don't do that." She said looking Flippy and Evil. Sniffles had tears running down his face. Flippy sighed."Um... yeah look me and Evil want to share bodies again." Sniffles looked Flaky who lightly smiled. Evil glared at him. His demonic eyes pierced his soul.'I am so screwed.' Sniffles told himself.

Sniffles had his arm in a cast. They were walking down the hall away everyone looked away. Disco Bear looked Flaky before getting a pen threw at his head."Prev." Evil smirked. Flaky smiled lightly. He knew that she wanted to scream."Go ahead save your screams. You might need something thats wroth screaming for." Flippy heard Evil say that very intimate line."EVIL!" Flaky blushed a lot. Evil smirked at him."Not my fault that shes a virgin still. Jeez if fucked her we wouldn't be talking about this." Flaky's face was red as her hair."Can we change the subject, please." Sniffles asked sternly. Evil looked at Flaky. She tighten on her bear against her chest. Evil only thought,'Damn bear.' Flippy sighed.

Nutty was eating sugar as usual."HeyFlippyFlakySnifflesE-" Nutty eyes went wide to see a killer with them. Sniffles looked at him,"Calm down he won't kill us for now." Evil chuckled."Aw Sniffles you wanna die I can arrange that." Sniffles tensed up,"Uh no thanks, I already made Flaky break my arm because of you. You guys are demonic." Flaky slapped in the head. Flippy couldn't help but to laugh. Evil smirked,"And thats why like her." He looked at Nutty."Tell a living soul, I'll kill in the Forest and you know which one I'm talking about." Nutty ran away.

Sniffles got everyone on focus."Okay are you sure you two?" Evil was impatient. He walked in the pod. Sniffles was glad to have installed a reverse switch. Flippy looked at him,"Any side effects." Sniffles nodded,"Just one... Evil might be a bit horny." Flippy swallowed hard,"So I'll be kinda of-" Sniffles nodded. Flaky was looking for Nutty so she didn't hear. Flippy stepped in side. The smoke came in when Sniffles pulled the switch.

Flaky saw the process after finding Nutty. She remembered something."Sniffles when Flippy wakes up tell him that I'm at his house. Kay." Sniffles nodded. Flippy fell asleep. Evil disappeared.

Flippy's Mind:

Flippy woke to a shining rainbow mind. He saw his little friends the penguins. He grabbed a cup of tea. Thats until Evil came and cut the head off the penguin. Flippy heart pounded hard but only calmed down."Evil." Evil smirked at him. He looked at the bowie knife."Flippy lets make a deal." Flippy looked at a blood stain Evil."What is it?" Evil smiled deviously at him. Flippy cringed."I promise I won't kill for a week, if-" Flippy replied nervous,"IF." Evil continued building the tension."If I screw Flaky. I mean like com'on when are you going make a move on her. Don't tell me next year." He laughed hard. Flippy knew the side effects was kicking in."Evil theres have to be another way to stop from killing people." Evil shook his head."No, Flakes body or I kill." Flippy sighed."Fine you got a deal." Evil smirked walking down the happy forest killing deers and rabbits as he went. Flippy rubbed his temples.

At the pet store in Happy Tree Town:

Flaky was looking at animals. She wanted to get a dog that would fit Flippy's and Evil's personality. She remembered that dog that flips out when hear a whistle. It reminded her when Flippy flips when he sees anything from the war. She smiled.

She went up to the pet store owner who was mysteriously was Cuddles."Hey Cuddles. Can I have that dog that flips when it hears the whistle." Cuddles was confused."Uh... why would you want that demonic-" He face palmed himself,"is it for Flippy?" Flaky smiled."Well and for Evil." Cuddles was confused."Wait you mean Flippy and Evil are sharing bodies again?" Flaky nodded still smiling. Cuddles swallowed hard."Okay heres your crazed dog." The dog was in a cage. It had a collar called Fluffy ( the name came from Demonizedangel455 THANK YOU ) Flaky smiled happily."Fluffy." The cage he was in was wried, it had about 68 locks on it. The dog was a brownish green color. It eyes was a green color. She wonder what color they turned when it flips."Flippy is going to love you." She squealed."Thanks Cuddles!" Cuddles sighed. He walked away thats until he slipped and cracking his head on the counter. He died.

At Sniffles place:

Flippy woke up to a headache."Damn Ev-" Flippy noticed Flaky was gone and Sniffles was struggling with papers and Nutty was eating more sugar than he was suppose to. Sniffles turned to a confused Flippy,"I see your up." Flippy rubbed his head."Um... where's Flaky?" Sniffles chuckled."Shes at your house, you'd been out for like 3 hours." Flippy didn't say good bye but ran to his house fast.

He opened the door to see flaky petting a dog."Whats with the dog?" Evil intervene in his thoughts,'_Oo were having dog for dinner. Yummy._' Flippy ignored Evil. Flaky looked at him she went behind him."You know that dog a while back that flips when he hears a whistle yeah... its this dog. If you don't like it then I understand." Flippy laughed he turned to her."I love your gift. Thank you." She smiled. He looked at the sweet dog."So whats its name." Flaky blush."Fluffy." Evil laughed hard. Flippy looked at her."Well lets whistle to see it flips out." Flaky hid behind him."Be careful." Flippy whistled.

Fluffy snarled it eyes flashed a golden eyes. He looked at Flippy and smiled showing its sharp teeth. It leaped at Flippy. Flippy held back out his arm. Fluffy bit down showing blood. Flippy flipped. Evil stared at Flaky who was crouched down on the floor with her eyes closed. Evil looked at the pooch."Tsk Tsk, its not nice to bite your owner Fluffy." Evil smacked the dog on the stomach. Fluffy yelped, he let go of Evil's arm. The dog feared Evil, but he caught a scared Flaky. The dog leaped at her but Evil grabbed him by the tail."No no you hurt her you'll become a nice doggy stew." Fluffy whimpered. Evil smirked. He looked out the window and saw pedo bear."But you can attack the people outside of this house. Like Lumpy." Evil dropped Fluffy. Evil opened the door the and Fluffy bolted out killing Disco Bear then Lumpy and everyone else.

Evil looked at Flaky. He went to meet her eyes."Hey Flakes Fluffy is trained." He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders. She blushed."Evil." Evil pulled her close to him,"Yes my nervous girlfriend." She was still blushing,"Your horny aren't you." Evil smirked at her."Like a dog." Speaking of dogs Fluffy came back with Toothy leg. He was waving his tail happily. Evil laughed. Flaky slipped out of his clutches."I'll make dinner kay." Flaky ran to the kitchen. Evil followed her figured till it disappeared.

Evil looked at the yellow greened eyed dog.'_Mm... Thanks Flakes for the killer._' Flippy smacked himself.'_Here fag, you take over for now._' Evil smirked letting him take over the body."Here let me help you Flaky." He shouted to her going into the kitchen. Fluffy was gnawing on the leg like a chew toy.

_Oh their new dog is so violent and cute._

_Like and little Evil in animal form_

_Lolo... WHY MAKE A DEVIL DOG!_

_Not me the producers of your SHOW!_

_Fine what ever!_

_BLAH! )=p_

_Back at ya_

_Bitch... Anyways wait for the epilogue!_

_And I hope you like this chapter! Requester Demonized supporters well THE READERS! (=_


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

_Chap 9_

_Epilogue!_

_If you like this story I am so glad!_

* * *

Before the week ended Evil still kept his promise on not killing no one. But Flippy didn't know when Evil was going to make his move on Flaky.

Flippy was petting Fluffy who was asleep with a chew toy. Flaky she was coming over to spend sometime with Flippy because tomorrow she works. Fluffy was breathing softly thats until he heard the doorbell. He started barking. Flippy looked at the door."COME IN!" Flaky popped her head in smiling."Hi." Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore a green and black t-shirt. She had hooped earrings. Her pants are blue. As for her shoes they are flip flops. Flippy grinned at her outfit."You look nice." Flaky blushed."Thank you." Fluffy ran up to her circling her legs.

Flaky laughed at the green browned dog."Aw you missed me." She picked up the dog and pet it on the stomach. Flippy took Fluffy and set him down. He noticed Flaky's toes. He chuckled."You painted you toes." She blush to the point of looking like apple."Uh... sorry. If you don't-" Flippy kissed her. She giggled in the kiss."What was that for?" She froze when she saw Evil. Evil smirked at her."Hey Flakes surprised to see me." She was just stunned. Evil looked at Fluffy who was asleep on the small doggy bed."Dog asleep." She was confused on how Evil got out without Flippy flipping out.

Evil kissed her cheek. She blushed darker."Evil how did you come out with-" Evil cut her off."We fought on who takes control. I won." Flaky was in a stand still. Evil was smiling darkly. Showing his fanged filled mouth. She was scared and nervous. She walked around him heading towards the couch. She fell on her back. Evil smirked.'_Shes making this way to easy._' Flaky was nervous. She knew he was up to something. Evil walked over to her. He sat on the couch looking deep into her eyes. She winced a little bit.

He took his hand and caressed her face."Flakes you scared yet?" He asked enjoying her body shake in fear. She nodded. Evil went down her hips across her legs to her flip flops. He slipped both of them off. Flaky felt a weird sensation in between her region. She felt hot when he pulled her against his chest."Evil I'm-" Evil used his fore finger to go over her feet. she giggles struggling from his grip. He laughed at her giggle. He used his other hand to go back too her hips. Flaky blushed immensely.

Evil stopped harassing her feet and spread her legs open wide open. Flaky was beginning feeling her region clenched with heat."Evil I don't feel all this comfortable." Evil chuckled."Aw Flakes we never finished what was suppose to happen in your bathroom. Remembered." Flaky blush was covered her face, she was scared than nervous. She never been so intimate before. Well mentally but not psychically before."Y- Yeah I remembered." She was flushed. Evil got between her legs. He was smiling hotly. He got in her face, both hands on both sides of her. He kissed her forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

Flaky felt a new wave wash over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt as she was taken from reality. They took breath."Evil... wow." Evil smiled at her."Flaky I can feel you on my member." She blushed."You feel so wet." She looked away embarrassed."That makes me want you ever so more." He kissed her again, but he added some pleasure to the kiss. She moaned in his mouth. She followed his movements as they rubbed against each other. She pulled hum down on top of him rubbing faster. She the kiss. She looked at those orbs and saw them darken in lust and love. She unbutton his shirt. Evil smiled at her. He kissed her again, as he threw his shirt and jacket to the floor.

She saw the bite mark that was inflicted from Flippy when they didn't share body. She kissed it. Evil shudder and kissed her neck. She moaned."Evil." He was at her shirt lining. She moaned when he went under her shirt. He felt her stomach. It was flat, and warm to the touch. He went to her bra. Her nipples were erect through the bra. He brushed them lightly. Flaky had her eyes closed. Her mouth a gaped."Evil please." He stopped he ministrations."Yes." Flaky blushed,"Please take off my shirt." Evil smiled at her."My pleasure.

He slipped her shirt off her bra was white. She was blushing redder after he remover her shirt all the way. She covered herself. Evil chuckled."You cover yourself when your bra is off." He took his bowie knife and cut the snaps in the back. The bra fell lazily, her straps was hanging around her shoulders. Evil kissed her shoulders going down to her hands. Her hands were still against her breast with her bra still at the same spot it was. He removed her hands from her bra that now feel down. He smirked kissing the white globes. She moaned."Evil, this feels good."

Evil removed her pants and underwear. He looked at a lustful Flaky. She was breathing hard. She was wet. He was all types of aroused.

He got down to her area., and plunged his tongue inside her. She screamed in pleasure. Evil looked at her grinning ear to ear. She looked at him he was still partly dress."Evil can I take off your pants." Evil smirked at her."As long as you touch me." She blushed heavily.

She got on the floor and removed tis coverage. It only relieved a harden member. It was long and wide. She swallowed as she plunged the shaft in her mouth. She couldn't feet all of it so she grabbed the member and stroked as she bobbed her. Evil grabbed hold of her hair, he groaned in pleasure and frustration on not coming yet.

He pulled her hair back to remove from his shaft that was about explode."Get on my lap." she blushed standing up and sitting down him. She can feel him adjusting so he can glide in her. He got in only to make her cry breaking her barrier and sweeping her virginity away. Flaky dug her nails in his back."Evil please just get over with it." He smirked grabbing hold of her hips moving slightly. She moaned in replied on how good it felt. He added more speed. She moaned louder. Her breast was bouncing with each thrust.

Evil felt her tighten around him. He groaned loudly."Shit Flakes I'm going to-" Evil felt his body tensed up as Flaky was screaming his name.

They laid down panting heavily. They were still together. Evil kissed her."I love you." Flaky blushed."Evil. I love you guys." She kissed him. She looked to see Flippy green eyes again."Hi Flippy." Flippy smiled at her yawning."You know I promised Evil he can you know. So are your mad?" Flaky kissed him,"No. I'm actually glad you did. Evil is like your wild side also when you think about."Flippy smiled blushing. They fell asleep peaceful.

Outside Disco Bear was flirting with Petunia."Please leave me." She asked toying with her pine necklace. Disco Bear grabbed her only to be head but by handy with helmet. Disco Bear landed in the street only to be hit by a driving mole, leading him to death.

_Sorry for the random yet funny death... Of DISCO BEAR!_

_Thank You_

_For what Flippy_

_For killing that creep_

_No problem theres has to be a death in your town_

_Anyway thanks for reading this story!_

_I'm glad that you like it if not then its fine!_

_Well I'm off to making fish sticks for Grim, Raj, Flippy, Inky, Rico, and Snake ( power puff girls )_

_THANKS AGAIN =D :)_


End file.
